1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for removing fines and snakeskins from pellets in a collection of polymeric material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to use certain apparatus for removing fines or dust from a collection of polymeric material. Other apparatus is known which is suitable for removing angel hair or snakeskins from collections of polymeric material. The apparatus of this invention effectively separates both fines and snakeskins from pellets in a collection of polymeric material.